1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical receptacle structure and is especially applied in the newly specified receptacle structure of USB 3.1 Type C or similar receptacle structures.
2. Description of Prior Art
The USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors had been widely adopted as a standard port to function as a transmission interface between the computer and external peripherals. Especially, USB connectors are popularly used in flash memory device and equipped with function of ‘hot plugging’ or ‘plug and play’.
Following the trend to be lighter, thinner and smaller, there are several USB connectors' specification had been released and specified as standard of A type, B type, Mini USB and Micro USB. Under a global request for a unified type of electrical plug and receptacle, the USB promoter group starts a newly design and releases it as the specification of USB 3.1 type C to be wide adopted in various electronic and information products.
One of the primary specification adopted in USB 3.1 type C is to control its impedance variation within the standard of 8552±9Ω while the signal is transmitted at high speed along the signal terminal. Most products could be manufactured to comply with the new USB 3.1 type C impedance standard. However, the terminal with plural pins tends to interfere signal transmission due to the interior structure design. And, under such a circumstance, the stability of signal transmission is worsened and it reduces the function and meaning of newly released high speed USB plug and receptacle.
In view of the above discussed problems, the present invention aims to provide a better structural assembly to get rid of technical defect and maintain the efficiency of data transmission at high speed. Therefore, the prior USB connectors need to be improved.